Reunion Vacation in Ore
by Mistress Katt
Summary: Ash has just won the Unova League, and he realizes he has no where else to go. Then he receives a call from Misty, telling him that everyone is going to Ore. Ash agrees to take some time off, and when this group gets together, who knows what will happen? T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Vacation?

This is going to be a humor fic, with romance appearing later on. I'll try to keep everyone in character, but this first chapter will be a bit different because it's kind of a prologue and it's setting up the story and everyone's going to be a bit ooc, so don't flame me for that. Flame me for other things.

This'll be really short. The next chapters will be way longer than this. I hope you like it :)

Chapter 1: Vacation?

It wasn't until after he won the Unova League that Ash realized he had nowhere to travel to next. He'd done it all. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh, and Unova. All done. He was a Pokemon Master with nothing left to do.

"Now I can't ditch all my loyal Unova Pokemon for new ones like I always do," he muttered to himself.

He was sitting at a table in the Pokemon Center, Pikachu at his side like always. Cilan and Iris had left to go back to their gyms earlier that day, leaving Ash lost and alone.

It was perhaps, by fate, that Misty called him right then.

"You have a video call," Nurse Joy told him.

Ash was surprised to see the red-haired girl's face on the screne.

"Misty! It's been so long! How's the gym?" he asked.

"Hi Ash! I saw you win the Unova League on television! Congratulations! The gym is fine. In fact, my sisters just returned from their world tour! I can travel with you again now!" she beamed at him.

"That's great, Misty!" said Ash. "But I'm not relly sure about where I'm going to go next. I've been to every region that has a League."

"Well, how about a vacation in the Ore region?" Misty asked.

"Isn't that place kind of a dump? I mean, it isn't exactly most people's ideal vacation spot," Ash said.

"I only suggested it because a lot of coordinators are heading down there for some big contest thing, including May. She told me your friend Dawn is coming also. And some boy named Drew? She didn't seem too happy about that... but she invited us to meet them at a hotel in Pyrite Town," Misty said.

"If that's the case, let's do it!" Ash said excitedly. "What about Brock? Is he coming?"

"May already invited him, and he said yes," Misty replied.

"This is gonna be like a giant reunion! Awesome!" Ash said, jumping to his feet, Pikachu almost falling off in the process.

"And I'll get to meet the other people you became friends with on your journey!" Misty said. "You, Brock, and I are meeting at Gateon Port tomorrow. See you there!"

The video call ended and Ash rushed out of the Pokemon Center, Pikachu on his shoulder, to catch the next boat to Ore.

I know it's short, and Ash and Misty were ooc, but it was a prologue. Next chapter will be better, and longer, I promise.

Please review! I like advice, even flames! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Long Time No See

Now, Ash and Misty will meet up... oh, and Brock too. Hopefully the characters will be less ooc this chapter, and it will definitely be a longer chapter than last time.

I'm sorry that the page breaks I put in didn't show up. I'm just going to put 13 X's as my page break from now on.

Disclaimer: (forgot this last chapter) I do not own Pokemon, but I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Long Time No See

Misty sat on a dock in Gateon Port, her long slender legs hanging over the side. She admired the view of the ocean, taking in it's wonderful salty scent that she loved so much.

All she'd been smelling at the gym was the scent of chlorine in the pool. She liked that smell too, but it wasn't the same as the ocean.

Misty thought about her call to Ash. It was strange how he never seemed to age. Maybe because he was the chosen one, he had an extended life span? Oh well, whatever. Maybe in a few days he'd hit puberty or something.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, taking her by surprise. Misty screamed and fell forwards into the water. She resurfaced and glared up at whoever had scared her.

Of course it was Ash.

"Why the hell did you do that, Ash?!" Misty yelled.

"I didn't want to scare you by yelling your name," he said.

Misty face-palmed and climbed back onto the dock.

"You always were dumber than Psyduck," she muttered.

"Psyduck is cool," said Ash. "Every Pokemon is cool."

"Ugh," sighed Misty. She'd forgotten just how dense Ash was. He certainly didn't waste any time reminding her.

"I thought all of Ore was a dump, but this place is pretty nice!" Ash said. "Look, a restaurant! And it's shaped like a Krabby! That's another cool Pokemon! Let's go!" he yelled, dashing off with Pikachu hanging on for dear life.

Misty sighed and followed him. "Guess there are more things about you that I forgot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ash was stuffing his face, Pikachu sat on the table, clutching a bottle of ketchup.

Pikachu had always loved ketchup in general, but that one special bottle... his one true love from so long ago. She had broken, and his heart broke with her.

He'd never quite gotten over that tragic break up. The end of a relationship that had been so promising. That's why he couldn't love Dawn's Bunneary.

Pikachu had never told anyone, but that ketchup and he... they had been engaged to be married. He had proposed just before she was smashed to a painful death.

Fifteen empty plates were stacked next to Ash, who was patting his stomach. Misty sat next to him sipping a lemonade through a straw.

"Can we leave now?" she asked. "Brock might be looking for us."

"Okay!" said Ash in his never ending tone of happiness.

Pikachu looked at the bottle of ketchup he was holding. He calmly explained to her that they could never be. He was still in love with his dead fiancé. And he left her to deal with the heartache herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ash, Misty!" yelled Brock. "I've been looking for you guys! Should've known you'd be in a restaurant," he chuckled.

"How's the breeding going, Brock?" Ash asked.

"I finally got Vulpix to lay an egg!" Brock said excitedly, pulling a red egg out of his backpack.

"So, did you see the egg laying process?" Misty asked.

"Nope. I missed it just like every other breeder. Guess we'll never know how Pokemon lay eggs," Brock said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash in confusion. "The Pellipper delivers eggs to Pokemon, and babies to humans. Doesn't everyone know that?"

Misty and Brock stared at Ash incredulously. After a few awkward moments, Brock spoke up again.

"So, it's nice to see you again, Misty."

"You too Brock," Misty replied. "Do you still flirt with every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny you see?"

"Nope, I go after other types of women now," Brock said proudly.

"Really!?" said both Ash and Misty.

"What happened to make you stop liking them?" Misty asked.

"Well... I got them to actually like me back," said Brock lowly.

"I didn't think that was possible," said Misty dryly. "But why would that turn you off of them?"

"Well... I enjoyed the chase," shrugged Brock.

Misty face-palmed.

Ash was confused. "I don't remember you ever chasing them," he said. "You just got down on one knee and proclaimed your undying devotion to them. You always stood still."

Now it was Brock's turn to face palm.

"Let's go back to talking about the egg," Misty suggested.

"Yeah, when will it hatch?" asked Ash.

"Not for a while. Vulpix had it recently," Brock said. "So until then, it is my job to nurture and mother this egg with all of the love I have within me!" Brock said with sparkling eyes.

"But Vulpix is the mother," said Ash, confused again.

"Ash... how old are you now?" said Brock curiously.

"Seventeen!" said Ash, pumping a fist in the air.

"That makes Misty eighteen... so you guys can't legally..."

Brock was cut off by a blow to the head by Misty's mallet.

"Pervert!" Misty seethed.

"What did Brock say that made you mad, Misty!?" Ash asked with concern for his friend.

"Nothing," said Misty, deciding to protect Ash's innocence.

"Let's head to Pyrite Town. The others are waiting for us there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how was it? Was it better than last chapter? I think it was. I wanted it to be a bit longer than this, but I ran out of muse. Oh well. Next chapter, everyone will meet up.

Please review, I want opinions! I take suggestions as well!


	3. Chapter 3: Title Was Too Long

Okay, moving on. Everyone meets up in Pyrite this chapter. So, as you can imagine, this should be pretty good. I'm kinda not totally sure what I'm going to write for this chapter though. So it might be a bit random at times.

Thank you to my only reviewer last chapter, Uranium235

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, there wouldn't be so many random and pointless episodes. Like the one with the Kengaskhan kid. Hate that episode.

Chapter 3: How did I Never Notice Something Like _That_?!

"See? Now _this _is what I was talking about when I said Ore was a dump!" said Ash as the three of them stood at Pyrite's gate.

Brock and Misty looked at the beat up buildings and the shady looking people and couldn't help but agree.

"Hey! What did you just say, punk?!"

A guy wearing what looked like a junk suit and a pair of orange goggles stomped up to them.

"How dare you run down this beautiful town! I was born here you know! I'm the gate keeper of Pyrite and I challenge you to a battle! I will avenge my home town!" he roared.

"Yay! A battle!" yelled Ash gleefully. "I choose Pikachu!"

"Shit," said Pikachu in his language.

"See? Pikachu is all pumped to battle! He just said 'bring it' in Pikachu language!" translated Ash.

Pikachu sighed at his trainer's stupidity and awaited his opponent.

"Furret, I choose you!" yelled the guy.

"Furret is a cool Pokemon," said Ash. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

Pikachu used Thundershock and totally KO'd the Furret because by now Pikachu is like, level 100 and can beat pretty much any Pokemon in one shot.

"Yay! I won! I'm the best Pokemon trainer ever!" said Ash, dancing happily.

"What?! How did I, the great Cail, get defeated by this moron?!" screamed the man in disbelief and stomped off.

The group of three walked on like it was totally normal for this to happen, which it was, until they reached the Pyrite Hotel.

May and Drew were standing outside, May looking annoyed and a bit angry and Drew was wearing his classic smirk.

"Hey guys!" yelled Ash and they both turned to look.

"Ash!" yelled May happily.

"Well if it isn't May's boy toy," said Drew teasingly.

"Ash couldn't be a boy toy even if he knew what that was," said Misty.

"Ah. You must be Misty," said Drew. "Would you like a rose?" he asked, holding it out to her.

"Why don't you take your stupid rose and shove it up your..."

Misty was cut off by May's hand covering her mouth.

"Don't make Drew angry," she said. "It makes him act weird."

Drew pretended he hadn't heard May's comment and tossed the rose at May.

"If Misty doesn't want it then I guess I'll just have to give it to May," he said blankly.

May caught the rose and gave it a sniff. She sighed at the sweet aroma of the flower.

The hotel doors glided open and a teenage girl stepped out.

"Dawn?" asked Ash in disbelief. He was staring at a blue haired bombshell. She wore a tight black shirt and an even shorter pink skirt than she used to. Her body now sported curves in all the right places. Ooh la la. Ash's eyes were hypnotized by the swing of her hips. Was this really Dawn?

Ash suddenly felt more grown up. He didn't really understand why though, because he's Ash. And Ash is oblivious of anything related to the opposite gender. Probably his own gender too.

Brock excused himself while he tried to hide his nose bleed. He wasn't doing a very good job.

_That is not a ten year old girl anymore, _he thought as he ran inside the hotel to look for tissues.

"Hi, Ash," said Dawn, ignoring Brock. She was used to that kind of reaction to her now perfectly developed body.

"And Pikachu, I have someone who is very excited to see you again," she said winking.

_Oh crap, _thought Pikachu as Dawn released Buneary.

"Hi, Pikachu," she said shyly.

"H...hey," stuttered Pikachu, shuffling his feet on the ground.

"It's been a long time," said Buneary sadly.

"Yeah. Guess so," answered Pikachu.

The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Awe," cooed Dawn. "They're so cute together."

_Die bitch, _Pikachu silently cursed at her. _I will always love my ketchup no matter what. No one can fill that bottle shaped hole in my heart. I will never love again. I vowed to never love again._

Pikachu was shaking with tension. The feelings inside him overwhelmed him. He couldn't even look at Buneary.

Luckily, Ash saved him from having to.

Ash scooped Pikachu up and ran into the hotel yelling, "Let's check out our rooms!"

Everyone sweat dropped and slowly followed Ash inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I didn't have a whole bunch of jokes in this chapter, but it set up for the shippings, so that was what I was trying to get done anyways. I'm happy.

Please review. Please?


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry

I'm not supposed to be using the internet because we ran out of data, but I'm sneaky and my parents make it too easy to get on when they aren't watching, so I'll still be uploading this chapter. Heh.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

Uranium235

Spar Izawesome

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own a Pikachu hat :D

Chapter 4: Rivalry

After everyone had seen their rooms and settled in, the group headed out to tour Pyrite Town. Not that there was much to see. They actually just ended up walking around in circles and talking about stuff.

"I can't believe all three of us got invited to this big contest event," Dawn said happily, turning to May and Drew.

"Yeah, but we all know who's going to win," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Yup," said Misty. "May's going to win for sure!"

Drew stared at her, mad that she had made him look stupid. He began to stamp his foot in little rich boy rage like the arrogant brat that he is.

"I told you he does weird things when he's mad," said May.

Ash suddenly pointed at something in the distance. His finger was shaking as he did so.

"What is it Ash?" asked Misty.

Dawn suddenly let out a gasp as she saw what, or rather who, Ash was pointing at.

"It's Paul!" she said in horror.

"Oh. It's the merry band of morons," said Paul as he walked up.

"I have a new method for dealing with you!" yelled Ash, pulling out a wooden cross.

"I'm not a fricken vampire!" yelled Paul in rage. "How dare you insult me you fool!"

"Don't blame Ash just cause he's too stupid to tell a vampire from an emo!" Misty yelled.

Paul's eye twitched as he looked at this new girl.

"I. Am. Not. Emo!" Paul roared at her.

"You have long purple hair," Misty pointed out. "Totally emo. Or gay."

"I hate you all! And I need to be somewhere, so get out of my way!"

Paul pushed Brock to the ground for good measure as he walked away.

During all this, Drew had been thinking to himself.

_That guy has cool hair. But not as cool as mine. No one has cooler hair than me. No one even suspects that I dye my hair! I bet he dyes his hair. I don't like how this guy demands respect. I demand respect, but it takes hard work. This guy does it naturally. But my hair is definitely cooler._

Everyone went back to talking about the contest.

"So, Ash. Who do you think will win the contest?" May asked.

Ash was staring at Dawn's tight top. He was trying to figure out what was different about her chest from the last time he'd seen her.

Brock took a mental note of this and decided that later he would have to have "the talk" with Ash. (Yes, this will be in next chapter.)

"I think Dawn's gonna win," Ash said absentmindedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash had told Pikachu to be polite and hang out with everyone else's Pokemon instead of sitting on his shoulder all day.

Brock had let out Vulpix, Dawn had let out Piplup and Buneary, May had let out Skitty, Drew had let out Roselia, Misty had let out Psyduck only because she hoped he would get lost, and Ash just had Pikachu because he'd sent his other Pokemon to Professor Oak.

The Pokemon were currently hanging out in Ash and Brock's hotel room.

Buneary was never more than 3 inches away from Pikachu, and it was starting to annoy him.

"I need to go to the restroom," he said, hoping to get away for a few minutes.

Piplup followed Pikachu to the restroom so he could talk to him.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Piplup asked once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"Buneary's practically throwing herself at you, and you don't even have the balls to start romancing her so you can get some!" Piplup explained in exasperation.

"I don't want to take advantage of her, you idiot! I have some class, you know!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Where's the fun in that?" Piplup asked.

Pikachu sighed and went back to the room, Piplup in toe.

He looked at all of his friends. God, he had stupid friends.

Psyduck was pecking the wall, trying to figure out if it was made of cheese or not. Skitty was chasing her tail, and then promptly threw up on Roselia who started cussing her out for it. Vulpix wouldn't stop talking about her fricken egg and how she was mad at Brock for not leaving it with her. And Buneary was flipping through a tour guide. She looked like a genius compared to all these other idiots.

"Gimme that," said Piplup, ripping the tour guide from Buneary's paws. He flipped through it, looking for something interesting.

"Bingo!" he said, showing what he'd found to Pikachu.

"Piplup! That's a night club for Pokemon! We can't go there!" he protested.

"Why not?" asked Piplup.

"We'll all get drunk and do things we regret in the morning!"

"Oh puh-lease, Pikachu! Live for the moment! Have some fun!" said Piplup persuasively.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" screamed Skitty, running in circles again.

"I like beer," said Psyduck absentmindedly.

"I'm all for it!" said Roselia, backing away from Skitty.

"I wanna go clubbing as much as possible before I have to become a responsible parent!" Vulpix declared.

"It could be fun, Pikachu," Buneary said kindly.

Pikachu sighed. "Fine," he said, giving in. "But you're all responsible for yourselves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even I'm really excited for next chapter! Brock's giving Ash "the talk" but it will still be rated T, okay? And the Pokemon are going clubbing! This should be good.

Please review? I want to know if more than 2 people are reading this!


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons To Be Learned

I'm gonna try and make this as funny as possible, while keeping it T of course. I'm pretty good at that, so I think you'll be laughing, people.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewer:

Uranium235

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 5: Lesson's to be Learned

It was now night time, and in Brock and Ash's room, Ash's life was about to change forever.

"Ash," said Brock hesitantly. "I noticed that you've been... staring at Dawn an awful lot lately."

"It makes me feel weird!" Ash complained.

"Okay, we'll start there," said Brock. "That weird feeling you feel is called lust."

"That's the name of the perfume my mom wears!" Ash stated, thinking he'd said something smart.

Brock face palmed and groaned. This was going to be a long talk.

Little did they know that Misty was on the other end of the wall, listening using a glass. She was already laughing hysterically.

"Okay, Ash. You feel lust around Dawn because you're older than you used to be and she's older than she used to be, and you're coming to the age when people start thinking about marriage, and"

"I don't _love _Dawn, Brock. We aren't getting married. You only get married if you're in love. What are you talking about?" Ash interrupted in confusion.

Misty was having trouble breathing because she was laughing so hard on the other side of the wall.

"No, Ash. You don't _love_ Dawn. You just lust for her. When you look at her, you feel blood rush to a certain place, right?"

"Oh, so _that's _what's happening when I get that feeling!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ash, now I'm going to teach you where babies come from," said Brock calmly.

"They come from the Pellipper, like I said before, right Brock?" asked Ash.

"No, Ash. Babies come from sex."

"What's sex? It sounds like some kind of new breakfast cereal!"

Then Brock proceeded to explain to Ash what sex is and how boys and girls are different.

Several charts, posters, and new vocabulary words later, Ash finally understood.

Misty had ended up laughing so hard that she passed out on the floor, glass still in hand.

Ash got up, and said he needed to go somewhere.

After he left, Brock lied down on his bed and sighed, feeling accomplished. It only lasted about 30 seconds, because everyone in the hotel building heard what Ash yelled next.

"Hey Dawn! Brock says that we should have sex!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colored lights were flashing and music with a pounding beat was playing. The air smelled of alcohol and Pokemon were dancing all over.

"This was a bad idea," Pikachu muttered the second they had entered the club.

Skitty had just been thrown across the room when a Sealeo who was in charge of music had been dancing a bit too wildly.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed before she hit the wall.

Pikachu sweat dropped at the sight.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. I'm sure everyone will be alright," Buneary said soothingly, taking his paw in hers. "Why don't we dance?"

"Alright," Pikachu sighed. He'd stopped trying to avoid Buneary. They went onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music.

Pikachu was actually starting to have a good time, but that was about to be stopped.

"We have a new face doing karaoke tonight!" the Jynx on stage announced into the microphone. "Give it up for Psyduck!"

"Oh, hell no!" said Pikachu as he watched Psyduck walk up and take the microphone.

"This is a song I wrote all by myself," he quacked.

_Have you ever wondered_

_If a wall is made of cheese?_

_Only if you're high like me_

_I secretly inhale febreeze_

_I have a lot of friends_

_They are really kewl_

_They will all kill me_

_When they find out I peed in the hotel pool_

_I fell in love once_

_She was a beautiful thing_

_But then I ate her_

_Because she was a chicken wing_

Psyduck finished his song, and the audiance was clapping like crazy.

"These people are really drunk," Pikachu commented dryly.

Buneary nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you join them?" asked Piplup, coming from behind and handing Pikachu and Buneary each a drink.

Buneary took a sip, and Pikachu didn't want to look like he was totally against having fun, so he gave in and began drinking it.

"What is this, anyway?" Pikachu whispered to Piplup.

"Just a little love potion," Piplup said in victory.

"Oh no you didn't," Pikachu started, but Piplup was walking away.

Buneary latched onto Pikachu, the drink taking effect.

"Wanna sneak off and have some fun?" Buneary whispered in his ear. Her sentence was slurred to the point he could barely understand it.

_Shit, shit shit! Damn you, Piplup! I can't leave her here or she'll get raped, but I can't stay with her either! Shit! _thought Pikachu in a panick.

He could feel the drink beginning to take effect on him as well.

He did the only thing he could.

"Alright, Buneary. Let's go back to the hotel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh. What's gonna happen with Pikachu and Buneary? Only I know! Hehehehe.

Please review! Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Reactions

I'm trying to focus on at least 3 or 4 human characters per chapter, or sometimes they'll all be together, and then whatever the Pokemon are up to. Most of the time, I don't think everyone will be in the same place.

We'll see how everyone reacts to Ash's... outburst. And of course we'll find out what happened with Pikachu and Buneary.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewer:

Uranium235

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Tracey would not have existed.

Chapter 6: Reactions 

Dawn had been on her way to the bathroom. Imagine her surprise when she smacked into Ash, who was running towards her, and fell onto her butt.

If that wasn't bad enough, Ash stared down at her from his standing position and shouted something she'd never thought she would hear him say.

"Hey Dawn! Brock says we should have sex!"

Dawn stared at him in shock. All she could do was sit there in her fuzzy pajama shorts and try to understand why Brock had told him that.

The silence didn't last long, however, because the door to May and Dawn's room burst open, and a rather shocked May was staring at them.

"What did he just say?" she asked.

The door to Drew's room opened as well.

"Did Ash just...?" he asked, looking at them.

"No no no no no no no no no!" screamed Brock as he ran down the hall towards them. "That is _not _what I said!" he shouted, pointing at Ash. "I told you what sex _is, _not that you should go out and do it!"

"Why would you teach that to Ash?" May asked. "The reason why legendaries like him so much is because he has the innocence and stupidity of a child! Now you'll anger the legendaries! You've damned us all to the Distortion World, Brock!"

"Arceus, May! Would you calm down?" Drew shouted. "We aren't going to the Distortion World over this!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But Brock is," Drew finished.

"I didn't think it'd be wrong!" Brock protested. "I just wanted to help him because he likes Dawn!"

It went totally silent. Everyone gawked at Brock, and then they all turned to Ash.

Dawn was still sitting on the floor. She looked at Ash with wide eyes.

Dawn slowly rose to her feet. She walked over to her room and pushed May aside because she was blocking the door, then she shut it softly.

Ash looked at the door, feeling broken.

Everyone stared at him, pitying the boy.

The moment of sadness was broken by a voice.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Misty, coming down the hall. "What did I miss?"

"Just Ash getting possibly rejected by Dawn. We're not exactly sure," said May.

"Dammit! How could I miss that!?" yelled Misty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pikachu groaned as he awoke, sitting up and rubbing his temples.

"What the hell happened last night?"

He looked to his side and screamed. Buneary was lying next to him, vest off, and they were in an empty hotel room.

His scream woke up Buneary, who looked around frantically, then screamed as well.

"What the hell did we do?!" she wailed.

The other Pokemon burst into the room.

"Are you guys okay?...Oh," said Piplup who was leading the group.

"This is all your fault!" Pikachu yelled, jumping onto Piplup and choking him with his paws.

"Wait!" Piplup squeaked, fighting for air. "How do you know that really happened?"

Pikachu let go, considering Piplup's words.

"You may be right."

"We'll all know in a few days," said Roselia. "If Buneary lays an egg."

"What!? I don't want to lay an egg!" Buneary cried.

"I don't want you to either!" Pikachu agreed. "But..." he sighed. "If you do... I promise to be your...mate."

"R..really?" Buneary asked, calming down.

"Only if you have an egg."

"Thank you!" said Buneary, hugging Pikachu.

"I can give you advice for when the time comes," said Vulpix. "Laying an egg hurts like f-"

She was cut off by a hug from Buneary.

"Thank you too!"

The loving moment was cut off by none other than Skitty.

"Did you know that Wailmer is in my egg group? " she asked.

"Honey, you would fricken explo-" started Roselia.

Pikachu covered Roselia's mouth.

"No one else needs their innocence killed," he said. "There's enough problems already."

Buneary rubbed her stomach.

"I might be a mommy."

_And I might be a daddy, _Pikachu added silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, will Dawn accept Ash? Is Buneary going to have an egg? Keep reading to find out!

And click the little review button. You know you want to :D


	7. Chapter 7: Rising Tension

I'm not totally sure how long this story will be. Probably somewhere around 12 chapters or so.

Paul returns this chapter. We'll see what he's up to in Ore.

Thank you to my continuing reviewer: Uranium235

Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon. No one on dis site own Pokemon.

Chapter 7: Rising Tension

The contest started tomorrow. Dawn was practicing her appeal out on the street.

Ash was watching her.

After the incident the other day, the two of them had acted like nothing had happened at all. Ash was disappointed, but he could cope.

Dawn ordered her Pachirisu to used shock wave, and Togekiss used Psychic to bend the electricity into writing. It made stupid cutesy words like hope, peace, and joy.

_She'll have no problem in the appeal round tomorrow, _Ash thought, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misty couldn't wait for tomorrow. The contest was being held in Phenic City. The city of water.

She'd heard of it before, and had always wanted to see it.

A purple head caught her eye.

_That's the faggot we ran into the other day. What was his name? Perry? Peter? Paul. _thought Misty as she watched him.

He was looking from side to side, as if he was afraid that someone was watching him. He looked very suspicious.

Misty decided to follow him.

He entered a building that was white and shiny.

A sign out front read ONBS.

Misty entered shortly after him, keeping a bit of distance between them.

Paul walked down the hall, stopping at the end, and once again checking to make sure he wasn't being watched.

Misty hid herself well. Paul was completely unaware of her presence.

Paul tapped on a wall, and a secret passage opened up. He walked inside, and Misty followed.

Behind the wall there was an elevator that Paul got onto. When it came back, Misty got on and was surprised that the elevator went down, and not up.

The elevator stopped and opened up, and Misty was shocked by what she saw. There was a whole city under the ground!

Paul was heading towards a certain building.

Misty looked in the window of the building, and saw Paul hand a couple pokeballs to a guy in return for some money.

"Arceus, he's part of the black market!" Misty whispered.

Paul looked at the window and saw her. He marched outside with the bigger guy he'd been with, and stared her down.

"Now you know my secret," he said coldly. "You'll have to be kept quiet."

"Shut up, you stupid emo!" Misty yelled.

Paul smirked. "Torterra, use Vine Whip!

Misty had no time to react and became bound by the vines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buneary was feeling her stomach, trying to figure out if it felt any different. It _seemed _normal.

"I hope you lay an egg!" Skitty said happily, chasing her tail. "But your kid might be gay."

"What?" Buneary gasped. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, Pikachu never seems to be effected by females, so that means he's probably gay!" Skitty chirped happily, resuming her tail chasing.

Buneary was silent. She got up and went to find Pikachu.

She ran into him outside. He was sitting on a bench, looking thoughtful.

Buneary hopped onto the bench.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah," Pikachu replied.

Buneary was silent for a few moments. "Are you gay?!" she blurted out.

"Pikachu wasn't the least bit unnerved by the question, which surprised her.

"No," he responded. "I'm not gay. Buneary... the reason I never returned your affection... it's because I was engaged once."

Buneary was shocked. "To who?" she asked incredulously.

Pikachu sighed. "To a bottle of ketchup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not such a funny chapter, I know. But the next one should be better.


	8. Chapter 8: Sticky Situations

Alright! Let's move on! The Pokemon contest starts this chapter! Let's get on with the appeal round!

And what is Paul going to do to Misty?

And how will Buneary and Pikachu work things out?

Thank you to last chapter's rewiewers:

Uranium235

Catrina7077

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Why do you think I'm writing Fanfiction?

Chapter 8: Sticky Situations

"Welcome to the Phenac City Contest Invite!" yelled the announcer. "Only the best coordinaters will be competing today, so prepare to be dazzled! Without further ado, let's get on with the show!"

Ash and Brock were sitting in the audience. Neither of them had even noticed Misty's disappearance. Ash was too dense to notice, and Brock was too busy stalking hot women.

"Our first competitor today is May Maple from Petalburgh City! Let's see what she's made of!"

May ran into the arena wearing a red dress and a large red bow in place of her bandana. She'd started dressing up for contests, but not as exotically as she had for the Wallace Cup.

"Glaceon! Combusken! Take the stage!" she yelled.

Blue stars burst from the Pokeball as Glaceon emerged. Flames came from Combusken's Pokeball.

"Glaceon! Use Icy Wind!"

Snow flakes swirled around the arena.

"Use fire spin, Combusken!"

Fire spun around, melting the snow and giving off steam all around the arena.

"Now use Icy Wind again, Gaceon!"

The steam refroze into tons of tiny ice crystals, falling onto the audience.

May bowed and exited the arena.

"You haven't improved very much," Drew said as he greeted her.

"Better walk the walk if you're gonna talk the talk," May retorted.

"Oh, I will," said Drew with a smirk.

"Our next contestant is Drew Hayden from Larousse City! You're on!"

Drew ran out into the arena. He wore his normal clothes because he felt that dressing up was for gay guys, and with such pretty green hair, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Flygon, Roselia, go!" he yelled.

There were no ball capsules and seals on his Pokeballs, so it was rather odd for the audience.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

Flower petals showered the arena. Both pink and blue ones.

"Flygon, use Dragon Breath!"

The petals became engulfed in the blue fire, glowing beautifully.

"Now use Sand Tomb!"

The Sand Tomb sucked in the flaming petals, creating a glowing blue tornado.

"Astounding!" yelled the announcer.

Drew didn't bow after his performance, but rather flicked his hair and listened to the fan girls scream in ecstasy.

He met May back stage.

"That was amazing, Drew!" she said.

Drew wasn't expecting a compliment. He was rather shocked, really.

"Why did you say something nice?" he asked.

"Don't you know by now?" asked May sadly. She walked away without even waiting for his answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me go you gothic emo bastard!" Misty yelled from the chair she was tied to.

Paul sat at a desk, filling out some good old black market paper work. He ignored Misty. For the most part.

"I know why you really won't let me go! It's because you're gay and you want Ash, so you're eliminating your threats! Well, Dawn's the one you need to get rid of!"

Paul lost his cool.

"For the tenth fricken time! I'm not gothic! I'm not emo! And I'm not a faggot!" he roared.

"You're getting defensive. That just proves it's true," Misty said calmly. Actually, you're probably gay for Brock."

Paul turned redder than red.

"You know what?! Get out of here!" he yelled, untying the rope that bound her.

Misty skipped off happily, proud that her plan of being annoying worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're really hung up on this ketchup thing, huh?" asked Buneary. She'd deemed Pikachu as crazy after his confession, but now she just wanted to help him. She loved him after all. Luckily, Dawn didn't need Buneary today for the appeal round.

"It broke my heart," said Pikachu distantly.

"Um... Pikachu? Ketchup...ketchup isn't a living thing. So... she never loved you. Not really."

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Oh. My. Arceus," he said. He shook his head a few times to clear it.

"You're right."

Buneary smiled. Maybe now...

"Buneary, I've been so selfish ever since I met you. I'm... sorry."

"It's okay. I think it was just Ash rubbing off on you."

"Heh. You're probably right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two updates in a row! Winning! Weekends will always be a good time to watch for updates with me.

So, please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Appeal For Love

New chapter! I'm really excited about what happens next! I think you guys will like it too.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

ruggler354

Uranium235

Catrina7077

laurenkams

hu

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Otherwise I wouldn't be living in a city surrounded by corn. Also, you are not a gangster if you live in a city surrounded by corn. The kids in my school are messed up.

Chapter 9: Appeal for Love

Dawn was nervous. She wasn't usually shaken by contests. She'd been doing this for years, after all.

But this time was different. She'd decided to go through with this. And she would.

"Our next coordinator is Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town!" yelled the announcer.

Dawn ran out into the arena.

"Pachirisu, Togekiss! Spotlight!"

Blue electricity came from both of their ball capsules.

"Pachirisu, use Shock Wave!" Dawn commanded.

Blue electricity sparked from the small Pokemon.

_She's using the combination from yesterday, _thought Ash as he watched from the audience.

"Now, Togetic! Use Psychic!"

The electricity glowed purple and began to bend, forming the word hope. People in the audience cheered at the sight. It was something they'd never seen before.

The electricity moved and changed into the word peace. And then believe.

Ash cheered for Dawn. She was doing great.

Dawn felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. She knew what was coming next.

Pachirisu produced more electricity so that more words could be formed.

Ash gasped at what he saw.

"No way!" yelled Brock. "It's not fair!"

The electricity read: I love you too, Ash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Are you sure you should battle tomorrow?" Pikachu asked nervously. "It might not be safe for the egg... if there even _is_ an egg."

"Well, Dawn doesn't even know that I'm possibly about to lay an egg," answered Buneary. "Besides, I won't be having it for another day or so after anyways."

Pikachu calmed down. "So, would it be a baby Buneary, or a Pichu?"

"Well... it would most likely be a Buneary like me, but a replica of the male has been known to come from eggs on occasion."

Pikachu didn't really care what species it was... as long as it was a boy.

"What would we name it?" Buneary asked.

"No one really names their kids anymore, but how about... ketchup?" suggested Pikachu.

"Fuck you," said Buneary jokingly. A smile on her face.

"You most likely already did."

Buneary let out a laugh. It was nice to be able to joke with Pikachu. She'd wanted this for so long.

"One more thing," said Buneary.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"What are we going to do... after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll go with Ash, and I'll go with Dawn... we probably won't see each other for a long time."

Pikachu hadn't even thought about that. He grabbed Buneary's paw with his own.

"We'll figure something out," he promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash hugged Dawn.

"I can't believe this is really happening," he whispered.

"Me either," she admitted. "But I'm glad that it is."

Misty then burst through the door. She saw them hugging each other.

"Did I miss something again?" she asked.

"We're together now, Misty!" Ash said excitedly.

"Oh, so Dawn finally put out, huh?" Misty snickered.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and Ash tried to figure out what Misty meant by 'put out'.

"Does 'put out' mean to make pudding?" asked Ash. "Because that would be really sexy."

Dawn's eyes grew wide and Misty doubled over laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew was looking for May. After she'd walked off, he hadn't been able to find her. He was troubled by what she had said.

_Was she saying that she likes me? Or just my hair? _he asked himself. _Because I have pretty nice hair. Even better than Justin Beiber's!_

Psyduck appeared out of nowhere and smacked Drew.

"No real life references!" he quacked, then disappeared again.

"When did Psyduck become a ninja?" Drew asked.

"We now have the results of the appeal round!"

Drew looked at the nearest screen and watched hopefully.

Eight faces popped up on the screen.

Dawn had come in first. Drew's picture showed up fourth, and May's seventh.

"We all made it," muttered Drew. "Tomorrow at the battle round, I'm going to take this arena by storm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you guys think? Good? I liked the way I got Dawn and Ash together.

And Psyduck is a ninja. He is.

Please review! All feedback is appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Rounds

Battle rounds coming up this chapter. Probably no Pokemon dialogue because most of them will be battling. That might make this chapter a bit short.

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. (I think you're all probably tired of me making the list).

Chapter 10: Battle Rounds

"Buneary, Spotlight!" yelled Dawn, releasing Buneary in a cloud of pink hearts. She was facing her first opponent in the contest.

The girl on the other side of the field released a Chimchar, smoke surrounding it from the ball capsule.

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!"

Buneary ran at the Chimchar with glowing ears.

"Dodge, and use Flame Wheel!"

The Chimchar leapt into the air as Buneary's punches missed, then spun into a ball of fire and hit Buneary in the back.

"Use Bounce, Buneary!"

Buneary used Bounce to land several hits on the Chimchar.

"Chimchar, aim a Flamethrower upwards!"

Buneary was blasted by fire underneath.

There was only a minute left on the clock, and Dawn had half her points left, while her opponent had just a bit less than her.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!"

Buneary shot an Ice Beam at Chimchar, who used a Flamethrower in response. Steam filled the arena, and the two Pokemon couldn't see each other.

"Try to sense where it is, then use Dizzy Punch!" yelled Dawn.

_You can do it, Buneary,_ thought Pikachu as he watched from the audience.

Buneary saw a shadow in the steam. She unleashed her Dizzy Punch just before the timer sounded. It had been a good hit too.

As the steam cleared, Dawn looked up to see that she had won.

"Yes!" she cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

May and Drew had both won their first battles as well, and now May and Dawn would be facing off.

"Cyndaquil, Spotlight!" yelled Dawn as Cyndaquil appeared in a burst of flames.

"Wartortle, take the stage!" said May. Wartortle appeared in a burst of bubbles.

The timer began and May made the first move.

"Wartortle, use our Water Gun and Rapid Spin combo!"

Wartortle spun around inside its shell, water swirling out of it. It ran into Cyndaquil, causing a lot of damage. Dawn lost a lot of points for that.

"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel plus Swift!"

Cyndaquil turned into a ball of fire, stars swirling out in all directions. May lost points because of the beautiful attack, then lost more when it hit Wartortle.

"Now use Fire Spin!"

Cyndaquil was still in the flame ball, and began circling around Wartortle.

"Wartortle, now that Cyndaquil is close, use Whirlpool!"

Cyndaquil became trapped in the whirlpool and couldn't get out.

"Cyndaquil!" yelled Dawn. She knew that the battle was over.

The Whirlpool subsided and Cyndaquil fell to the ground unconscious.

The judges X'd Cyndaquil and May had one.

"All right!" yelled May.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew ended up winning his second battle as well, which meant he would be facing May in the final round.

The two still hadn't talked since May had vaguely confessed her feelings for Drew.

Maybe this battle would be just what they needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's short, but I hate writing battle scenes. May VS Drew should be easier though, because there will be more dialogue during it.

So, please review, and I'd actually like you all to vote on who you think should win the contest. May, or Drew?


	11. Chapter 11: Mystery Solved

This story is coming close to the end. Maybe two or three chapters left. I'm glad that people started getting into it a few chapters back! It makes me so happy!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. Shocker, right?

Chapter 11: Mystery Solved

"It's the final round of the contest, folks! To my left, we have Drew Hayden! To my right, we have May Maple! Who will win the Ore Cup? Let's find out!

The timer started, and May and Drew sent out their Pokemon. It was a double battle for the final round.

"Skitty, Glaceon, Take the stage!"

Blue and pink hearts were releases with them.

"Flygon, Absol, go!"

Blue flames and stars were released.

"Who do you think will win?" Ash whispered to Dawn, who had joined him in the audience with Brock and Misty.

"May totally kicked my ass. It will make me look not as bad if she wins, so I'm rooting for her."

The timer started. Drew was the first to attack.

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!"

A powerful ball of purple energy zoomed towards Glaceon.

"Dodge it!"

Glaceon rolled to the side, just barely missing the attack.

"Now use Icy Wind on both of the Pokemon!"

Glaceon breathed the attck at Drew's Pokemon.

"Use Whirlwind, Flygon!" The attack came back and hit May's Pokemon.

"Not bad Drew," said May, not worried about the points she'd lost.

"Glaceon, we need to take out Flygon! Use Ice Beam!"

The attack hit Flygon head on, causing him to fall to ground briefly with frozen wings.

"Absol, use Night Slash!"

The attack seemed to come from nowhere, knocking Glaceon back.

"Skitty, cover for Glaceon and use Double Slap!"

Skitty landed several hits on Absol, but Flygon had regained his aerial position.

"Use Dragon Rush!"

"Use Reflect, Glaceon!"

Glaceon didn't take much damage from what could've been a finishing blow.

"You're not doing too bad yourself," smirked Drew. "But I'm just getting warmed up! Absol, use Shadow Ball, and Flygon, use Dragon Rage!"

The Shadow Ball was hurling towards Glaceon, backed by the Dragon Rage, giving it the appearance of a comet.

She didn't have time to dodge, and Glaceon was knocked out by the double attack.

"Nice move, Drew" murmured May as she returned Glaceon.

"I heard that," said Drew, flicking his hair.

May took his self glorification as an opportunity to attack while he was distracted.

"Skitty, use Blizzard!"

"Shit," said Drew.

Both his Pokemon were hit by the attack, and Flygon fainted from the super effective move.

"Return, Flygon. I guess it's one on one now, May."

"Yup. Slitty, use Assist!"

Skitty's paw glowed and an Ember attack came out.

Absol couldn't avoid the many flaming balls, and took some light damage.

The time was almost up. May had a little under half of her points left. Drew had a little bit less than her.

"May's in the lead!" squealed Dawn.

"Go May!" shouted Ash.

"Use Razor Wind, Absol!"

"Use Assist again Skitty!"

The Razor Wind came at Skitty as her paw glowed. And it hit her as the attack was released from her paw.

"May just got so lucky," Brock said.

Skitty had used Protect.

The timer went off and May was declared the winner.

"Not bad, Maple. Not bad at all," chuckled Drew as he walked up to her.

May held out her hand to shake his, but instead he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

The audience started clapping and cheering. Ore's first contest was a big success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pikachu, the egg was due today, and... it never came. I don't think we're having one."

Pikachu was relieved, but... also sad. He was sure that Buneary felt the same way.

They were strolling Pyrite Town together at night. It was their last night in Ore.

"I guess we'll never know if we even did it that night," Pikachu said.

"You did."

They both turned to see Psyduck emerging from the shadows.

"How do you know?" Pikachu asked.

"I got it all on tape," quacked Psyduck.

"And you didn't tell us!?" Buneary yelled.

Pikachu stood with his eye twitching.

"Slipped my mind," shrugged Psyduck. He tossed them the tape, then waddled away humming that Arceus forsaken song he had written.

Pikachu stared down at the tape.

"Should we... watch it?" he asked Buneary.

"Hell yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will be the last! And I have a special surprise! There is going to be a sequel to this story! I will have a preview of it included in next chapter :)

And I want you all to suggest where the next reunion vacation should be! So please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Farewell

Last chapter! So sad! This will also contain a preview to the sequel, which I won't be putting up for a while. I still need you guys to vote on where the next Reunion Vacation should be! Please do that in your review.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story as I wrote it. You are all awesome :D

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Pokemon -_-

Chapter 12: Farewell...

"Ash... I love you," said Dawn as she pulled away from the kiss. It was morning now, and everyone was preparing to leave.

"I love you too," murmured Ash.

"I have to leave now."

"I know. Best of luck to you in Kanto. If you're ever in Pallet, give my mom a visit."

"I will. Good luck at the Johto Battle Frontier. I wish I could go with you, but I've already won Johto's Grand Festival."

"We'll call each other, and meet up when we can," Ash promised.

"Good-bye, Buneary," said Pikachu. "At least Ash and Dawn are a couple, so I'm sure we will see each other soon."

"Bye, Pikachu," said Buneary sadly, but with love as she was returned to her pokeball.

Dawn left, waving to Ash as she left Pyrite's gate.

"Did you two fu-"

Brock was cut off by Misty's mallet.

"Don't you dare ask Ash that question!"

"Well, Ash. I guess this is good-bye. I've decided to stay in Phenic City and work at the Pre-Gym with this guy named Justy," said Misty.

"And I'm going back to Pewter to continue breeding," said Brock, rubbing his sore head.

May and Drew had left for Shinnoh already.

"I'm all alone again," said Ash as he watched Brock and Misty walk away.

But he had a feeling that they'd all meet up again real soon.

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This starts the preview for Reunion Vacation in _, the sequel to Reunion Vacation in Ore)

"Hello Pikachu," said Buneary. She seemed nervous.

"Hey," said Pikachu.

A Pichu poked it's head out from behind Buneary.

"Did Dawn catch a Pichu?" asked Pikachu.

"Well... not exactly," said Buneary. "Remember that last night in Ore when we watched the video?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God! Ash hit puberty!" screamed Misty, fainting on the spot. What she said was true. Standing there in the sun was a six foot tall man with Raven stubble on his chin and neck.

"Say something!" demanded Brock. "I want to see if you have a deep voice!"

"Hello there, Brock!" said Ash.

Brock fell down. "Oh my God your voice is so deep that it shook the ground!" Brock jumped back up to his feet. "JK, LOL!" he yelled.

Drew and May face-palmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that Paul?" asked Ash.

"It can't be!" said Dawn. "He has black hair!"

"Hey Paul! Is that you?!" yelled Ash.

"Yes..." said Paul.

"What happened to you?"

"You were right..." Paul sighed.

"About you being a vampire?"

"No! About me being emo!"

"Oh, that was Misty..."

"Oh yes, the annoying red head..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's all I'm giving away! And remember to give a suggestion on where the next Reunion Vacation should be when you review!


End file.
